Never give in Never back down
by FayeEmily-BVB
Summary: -Heyhey,Just wanna say; this is my first Fanfic sooo it epically fails,  give me a chance;  if you dont already know Black Veil Brides it might help if you atleast look at a photo of them. Don't know if I should carry on? Review?  Enjoy if you can? Faye x


Never give in, never back down

Here I sit, on the edge of the stage, hitting my drum sticks gently on my lap, like I do after most gigs. Infront of me is the club. The club I just performed to. However, now its empty and i'm the only one here. The last of the over excited teenagers had left the room almost half an hour ago after the security guard had to almost chase them out.  
>My band mates back stage, touching up their make-up and getting ready to go out and greet some fans, then get back onto the bus. This was the last show of our European tour... and probably the best show we'd done over the last few weeks.<br>'Black Veil Brides' posters plastered all over the walls around the arena. The image wont leave my head... hundreds of screaming fans, sweaty red faces, but every face with a beaming smile.  
>Rumbles of voices begin to get louder, through one of the open doors behind the stage, that leads out to the crowd of fans in the car park.<p>

"Thank you for an amazing night. Hopefully we'll be back soon." I was no longer alone...

The footsteps which belong to the voice came towards me, but the speech was not aimed at me.  
>I knew full well who it was; I looked up to the tall figure that stood beside me.<br>I smiled gently at Andy.

"You nailed it tonight dude." Andy looked down at me as he spoke.

Andy was clearly who most people came to the show to see... the main man,the singer, the only original band member. He obviously didn't feel that way... but the rest of us knew it was true, however none of us seem to mind, as long as were doing what we love best... performing.

"Thanks Andy. You were amazing too" I sighed slightly.

I didn't necessarily sigh in sadness, I felt more changed than anything. This was the biggest and most successful tour we'd ever done together, and in most people opinions, this was our best.  
>No more than two years ago I could happily walk down the street on an average day, minding my own business. But not as much now. I love the attention... who wouldn't? Although its just the fact that I was once that guy who looked up to bands, and went to gigs almost weekly... and now I'm part of the band that people want to see... we're the rolemodels.<br>Andy could see that I was deep in thought, and didn't't take it offensively. He patted my back softly as he turned away and headed for the back door.

"Wish me luck CC, dude. I'll see you outside when you're ready." His black boots hitting the floor as he left, causing the chains wrapped around them to jingle loudly and echo around the room.

I bit my bottom lip. 'CC' I repeated the name in my head several times slowly. Screams flooded the room from outside... I assumed Andy had arrived amongst the fans.  
>I was once again alone... just me and my head full of crazy thoughts.<br>CC... my real name was Christian Coma, but they all call me CC for short.  
>I placed the pale wooden drum sticks beside me and took one last look around the dark and lonely room.<br>The boys would be waiting for me outside –I call them boys but that's if you class a group of 19-30 year olds as 'boys'- and there will probably be a few fans out there too, so I thought it was maybe time to go out there.  
>I pushed myself up onto my feet, clutching my drumsticks on the way up. The stage was empty too, all signs of a gig, where completely gone. Our banners and instruments were already packed away into the tour bus. I held one hand against the stages main light-switch, and ran my other hand awkwardly through my jet-black, mattered and back-combed hair.<br>Outside, the fans began to chant; "CC. CC. CC. CC." It was certainly time for me to leave.  
>I pressed the four switches hesitantly, leaving the stage in darkness and I headed for the door, stepping out into the fine rain onto the first set of steps, leading down to the carpark. The huddle of cold, damp yet extremely happy fans began cheering, followed by everyone shouting 'Black Veil Brides' repeatedly.I could see Andy already at the railings, along with the others: Ashley Purdy, Jinxx and Jake Pitts. They were all busy having photographs taken and signing all sorts of stuff as I sauntered towards them.<p>

"CC! Over here CC! Pleaseee!"

One girl, in her early teenage years held out a perminant marker pen and a CC poster, her blonde hair hung in clumps, due to the rain. She was alone. Stood a meter or so away from the others in the gathering, but seemed overwhelmed that she had gotten my attention.  
>I stepped towards her and put out my hand to take the pen and paper... she only wore a pair of black denim shorts and a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, and she was dithering. Obviously she had BVB warpaint on too, slightly smudged, but strangely enough her make-up was based upon the way in which I usually do my make-up; two black streaks on either of my cheeks.<br>Her hands shook with either coldness or excitement.

As she held out her belongings further over the rail, I took hold of them and signed the poster carefully.

"I love you so much CC" she barely whispered.

My heart sunk a little.

"And what's your name darling?" I smiled warmly.

"K-k-katie" she extended her arm to take back to poster... but first I took her hand, still smiling.

"Thanks for coming tonight Katie, I hope you enjoyed it" and I put the poster and pen back into her pale hand and she just smiled and nodded quickly, before turning away to meet a figure in the shadow that I couldn't quite work out.

I turned back to my band mates and grinned.

"You were all great tonight guys. Well done"

They all nodded and smiled in appreciation and returned simular comments.

"Hey, CC...?"Ashley put a solid hand on my shoulder.

He stood with his make-up still on his face, and paint smudged all down his bare arms and chest. His black jeans and boots were almost shining due to the rain soaked into them, reflecting from the street light.

"Yep?" I turned to face the pale concertraiting face.

"The guys were saying... we're not setting off back to America until tomorrow... we're going to spend the night on the bus here, then leave tomorrow mid-morning, yeah?"

Jake turned his head towards us whilst signing an old-ish guys t-shirt; "It's easier that way..."  
>he was only half concertraiting but felt the need to add his input into the conversation.<p>

"Yeah yeah, okay, that's fine." I nodded and smiled, glancing around the guys and the people still stood calling our names.

Jinxx stepped away from the barrier picking at his nail varnish and yawning on the way over to where we were stood, with a bundle of stuffed animals and random peices of paper tucked under his arm. "Europes been great. They never fail to make me proud." He grinned and opened the bus door, putting the small gifts that he had recieved, onto the steps.

Three or four hours passed and the remainders of the crows began to leave, so tired and aching, we all piled back onto the bus. The five of us had spent the majority of the night meeting fans and just generally having a good time in the carpark.  
>Only a few hours left now until I can go and see my beautiful family...<br>We sat on the bus with a couple of cans of beer, discussing our latest exparience, until one by one we went to bed, with rain trickling down the windows, and the sound of rain dripping down the side of the bus intermittently.  
>I lay in bed thinking, continuing my previous train of thoughts... this wasn't me, I'd never spent so much time being quiet... and I've never been one to sit and think, usually i'm known for being hyper and loud...<br>These guys that i've spent the last few weeks with are my best friends, and i'm glad that my journey had taken place with them. I heard Jeremy -or Jinxx as we all call him- say goodbye to whoever he was on the phone to, so I settled my head on the pillow, now that there was almost silence, and I held my eyes shut encouraging myself to think.


End file.
